Matter Of Time
by SSUqbar
Summary: A selection of AU chapters from Jim Gordon's point of view, that Bruce Wayne /Batman is just a bit more than human - known as a metahuman. Justice League references and Superman in later chapters. Standard disclaimers applies.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing and never make any profit.

* * *

I was a young-ish cop in Gotham; my first real crime scene would also be the one I hated. A small boy sat stunned between the cold, dead bodies of his parents. Their times of death some four hours earlier, we had only just arrived; Ann old Volvo came onto the scene barely seconds later. I saw that a look of shock in the driver's eyes as he step from the car, the boy I had been trying to coax back to life ran to him - clearly a known figure. I could just hear what they were saying.

"Alfred," this was the boys voice, it was muffled by the man's coat.

"I'm right here, Master Wayne. I am right here." He spoke with a very English accent; most likely a servant of some sort. I walked up behind the boy and placed my coat over his shoulders, and I I saw a nod from the man holding the boy as we three walked to one of the police cars. I already had the child's statement, but I wanted to know whose blood was on his neck; it wasn't splatter. Myself and the man only spoke once 'Master' Wayne had easied into staring out of the window.

"Mr?"

"Penniworth, Sergeant?"

"Gordon, James."

"New transfer?" I nodded, and stunned at this Penniworth fellow. He sighed, "You better have a strong stomach if you want to survive in Gotham."

"Who will look after him?"

"I will, won't I Master Bruce?" The boy nodded stiffly. Three was something else bugging me.

"Just how long does it take the cops to respond here?"

"Between two and five hours." Once more I was stunned, I was that was the most 'Bruce' had said but then I realised what he'd said. His statement now made sense, the one he'd given to Detective Bullock. I spluttered in shock.

"That's insane!"

"Gotham's criminals are in the woodwork already; cops, lawyers, businessmen. It will never end." I looked away from the boy to Alfred Penniworth.

"Is everyone in Gotham this Gothic?" The man smiled, a light smile but still a smile.

"The city has that effect on people, although that is also her charm."

"Her?"

"Gotham always struck me as being female, Sergeant Gordon." I shrugged off this eccentric thought, which did have its merits. I turned to look at the boy who was still staring out of the window - he was shivering; even with my coat on.

"I will find whoever did this to your parents, and Mr Wayne." I felt a small hand grasp mine.

"I know you will." I swallowed at the trust this boy had put in me already; now I had a promise to keep, as I got out of the car at the station. I instructed the officer who was driving to take both Wayne and Penniworth back to the manor. As the car drove away I could see them both huddled together on the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again with the standard disclaimer.

* * *

I stared at Bruce Wayne, who had just been struck across the face with a gunbutt, it had caught his eyebrow which bled. No one seemed to look at the playboy; his blood ran back into the wound which then sealed as if it had never happened but the side of his head was still red - so it would still bruise. I walked closer to Wayne, I could see an old scar along his neck. All those years ago I had been right; he had been wounded by a grazing gunshot to the neck. But it had not been mentioned because of how swiftly his wounds healed. To be honest it reminded me of the Batman who could be shot, stabbed and beaten in one night yet the next there would appear to be nothing wrong with him.

The playboy caught my eye, out of instinct my eyebrow raised and his eyes widened, and in our brief conversation SWAT teams had - for once - done their jobs without the Batman being present. But I think I knew better; I knew as I looked at Bruce Wayne, I was seeing Batman.

My various detectives came in after the SWAT officers and took statements from the one precent who had gathered in Wayne's penthouse to raise money for Gotham City Police Department and as Comissioner this duty of sucking up to the wealthy fell to me. I could hear that most of the statements were the same and overall not very helpful; as a cop I had training on how to see in situations like this but I doubted anyone expected this sort of intellect from Gotham's notorious prince. Only one cop besides myself seemed unsurprised by Wayne's insight into the crime; officer Blake was new straight out of the academy, and he a green horn; how did he know Bruce Wayne?

* * *

A couple of days later I summoned Mr Wayne to the roof of the MCU building. We stood next to the now unfortunately broken spotlight which had been my baby; Gotham's hope that I wanted to protect. There was silence as he seemed tense; about being on this roof during the day? Maybe. Eventually he spoke.

"What are we doing here Commissioner?"

"Here's a good place to talk, without being overheard, Mr Wayne."

"I'm not Mr Wayne, I'm Bruce." I ignored the moment and continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"And I want your opinion, honest and true, and I on the Batman."

"Why ask me?"

"Let's say I have a feeling that you know him best. That his mask doesn't quite effect you like it does everyone else." As Bruce Wayne glared I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me every time the Batman did the same. "I believe Batman has that glare patent protected, but Mr Wayne."

"Well he'll have to sue me, won't he?"

"I doubt Gotham's Dark Knight is going to pick a financial fight with Gotham's Prince, Mr Wayne."

"Gotham's Prince? When did that start?"

"Since your parent's... well you know."

"Right. I think I prefer dark knight." Although Wayne was muttering I could still hear him, as if he wanted me to. I couldn't help but be smug as the man stormed back down the stairs; he was muttering something as he went - probably about annoying commissioners.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer-again.

* * *

I stared in wonder at the roof of Wayne Tower; Batman was fighting to the death - almost - with Cheetah. The seven founding Justice League members were all in Gotham. Which was rare enough, but to have their respective enemies here as well? It was like a criminal convention. Superman had taken down the Joker, Wonderwoman had Killer Crocker, Flash and Green Lantern had Shade. Each of them had succeeded in their fights, Batman seemed to be struggling.

It irritated me that at first they assumed him to be like them, but when they knew he wasn't - Batman was one of the few men I knew who could take down Superman.

I came out from my own shadows to stand next to Superman; I wasn't surprised that he knew I was there.

"Commissioner Gordon."

"Superman, looks to me like Cheetah isn't fighting Batman anymore, if you catch my meaning." I could see his eyes widen: so he new - probably x-rayed him when his back was turned.

"You know?"

"Of course, I've been keeping an eye over the years. He survives things even you couldn't; besides he's angry. He loses focus when he's angry."

"How would you know?" I looked at the cocky fast runner.

"You douched one of his punches once, he told me about it; you'd insulted Bruce Wayne's butler correct?"

"That was skill dodging one of his punches." I was right, I Flash was arrogant.

"No, he lost focus." I turned back to the roof to see the dark knight fall from his own building. "Superman," I whispered. He understood.

"On it." He flew off, I ran after him yelling for someone to get Cheetah and Batman's belt as I went I heard a crash of flesh on metal as superman slowed to a stop at the entrance to an alley. He was muttering to himself, clearly not knowing about Batman's skills. I skipped to my knees beside my should be dead partner.

"Batman, Bruce; it's me, Jim." I whispered into his ear, I heard a cough and a selection of mumbles that meant is anyone else here. "No" I whispered back as I waved for superman to be quiet. I stept away from the Batman as his badly broken body knitted itself together. Pops and cracks and clicks seemed normal to me over the time I'd see this but the krypton was definitely disturbed, particularly as Bruce's once broken neck snapped back into place. I had to admit it always astounded me, to see him heal after anything from a small scratch to this; falling from the roof of a thirty five story building.

His wounds knitted together as they always had whether it was all those years ago or just a couple of months. I pushed superman closer to the clearly irate Batman as he got calmly to his feet and stretched, making sure all his joints were in the right place. Batman growled at me as he clicked his neck which made the krypton I was using as a shield fly back to wherever the others were; leaving me defenceless before the Batman.

"Look I'm sorry, but it was a matter of time."

"You didn't have to lie Jim; I knew he was there."

"Of course you did," I muttered as he chuckled.

"I may have a limp for a few days Jim." I caught what he was asking.

"Need a hand?" I held out my hand for him to help himself onto his feet. Bruce grunted when his feet were firmly planted on solid ground; I took it to mean thank you. I watched him hobble for a moment, before I offered him my neck to support his weight.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it."

"Don't intend to," I chuckled lightly as I passed the limping Batman over to Green Lantern when Wonderwoman returned with his belt and an unconscious Cheetah. I noticed the glare superman gave Batman, but it had nothing on the dark knights own death glare. I smirked as superman shuddered - I really didn't want to be on the watch tower right now, but then neither did the bat.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer, as usual.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Batman's fall and superman seemed to be dropping by more often; sometimes I wondered if Bruce Wayne found his cheerfulness annoying.

Once again I stood waiting by the batsignal, a slight rustling of fabric indicated the bat's arrival.

"Commissioner."

"How'd they take it?"

"Superman's become my damn shadow; day and night. Its stopping my efficiency."

"Efficiency?" I swear Batman had mumbled his which sounded a lot like: 'He's cramping my style.' I laughed even if I wasn't sure if he had actually said what I thought. When he glared, I stopped laughing instantly. We were silent momentarily.

"How did you work it out, who I am?"

"I remembered the wound on your neck, and that incident when one of the Jokers men struck you over the eye."

"It bruised."

"I noticed. Besides I'd be an awful detective if I hadn't worked it out." Batman chuckled lightly.

"Good thing your not an awful detective then."

"Why don't you ever compliment me?" Batman glared at Superman, who had just arrived and for once didn't wince.

"If you had worked out my name without your x-ray vision, I may have been more inclined to." To prevent an all out war between two of the strongest men I knew. I handed Batman a file, as he sailed into the distance superman huffed and flew off in pursuit - or at least I thought he did - but then again he had gone in the wrong direction for the bat. He could have been going back to the Watch Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Again another standard disclaimer.

* * *

It was now that time, the Justice League and Gotham knew who the Batman was. Or did they know who Bruce Wayne was; I wasn't sure. All I knew was that as I jumped in front of a bullet for the mayor, Batman - or Bruce - took the same for me. It would have been a kill shot for anyone else but of course his brain and bone matter seemed to mend itself, almost like a rewind button. The compressed bullet landed with a slight thud on the platform; the only sound that came from him was an agonizing groan.

* * *

I bent down to the man in pain, my voice was slightly croaking - I'd nearly lost my partner - I cleared my throat to speak.

"Why? Why, do you keep saving me?"

"I believe in you. I trust you." I stared at the billionaire as three paramedics wheeled him onto an ambulance which had already been checked for explosives. The press in the area seemed as shocked as I was. The mayor stood next to my still kneeling body; his hand on my shoulder, I looked up into cold and careless eyes of a politician.

"Did you know, Commissioner?"

"Which part; the healing or the fact he's our caped vigilante hero, sir?" I stood, shaking the mayor's hand away as I did so. Our cold gazes focused solely on each other.

"Both."

"I've known about the healing for longer than he has," I could tell the mayor was confused, so I tried to clarify. "Bruce Wayne would have been the third victim that night if he hadn't healed." The mayor's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The cops took four hours to get there. He survived a grazing gunshot to the neck. Joe hesitated to shoot a child but not a witness. It scared, Batman and Bruce Wayne both have that scar. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I want to be there when my partner wakes up."

"Partner?" I stopped moving but I still had my back to the mayor.

"Cops go in pairs," the mayor nodded. "I don't, want to know why?" Again, the mayor nodded. "I know he's got my back. I trust him." I stormed off towards one of the cruisers and sped off towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

Once at the hospital I could see the ambulance with Bruce Wayne in was just being unloaded. Even from this distance I knew he was awake, I ran over to his side; he opened and closed his mouth trying to speak.

"Don't talk, save your strength." I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Jim, you OK?" I smiled sadly at my partner.

"I'm fine." Before I could even scold him, he spoke again.

"Jim, mayor OK?" I sighed.

"He's fine too." Bruce nodded and fell back to sleep now aware that only he was severely injured. We both knew he was stronger than most; he would survive this - he had to.

* * *

I always had hated waiting; especially in hospitals. A door opened automatically, I looked up at the doctors they had sent - apparently one of them had a remarkably strong stomach - he looked slightly green around the edges.

"Is he going to be alright?" I waited as the doctor finished scrubbing his hands, they looked almost raw when he had finished. I cleared my voice, "Are you OK?" The doctor finally looked at me.

"I'm fine; so will he be. Mr Wayne just needs to rest."

"Rest, right."

"Do you have need straps?" Asked the junior doctor.

"Why would you need straps?" I had to ask although I already knew the answer.

"You don't know who he is at night do you?" The junior doctor asked in general.

"Of course I do, he saved my life once; anyway he's promised to behave for the commissioner only." This was the more senior doctor.

"Bruce Wayne has promised to behave for me; I'm honored." I responded sarcastically. The automatic doors opened with both myself and the doctors amazed at how well Bruce looked; it truly was as if his injury had never occurred.

"You should be."

"So much for that promise." I jokingly said, Bruce sniggering.

"Never said how long that promise was for." I huffed.

"Really though, I go back to bed. You have to be exhausted."

"I am and I will rest, but once I'm back home."

"You want to go back to the manor?" He nodded, the doctor threw up his hand in surrender, seemed they'd already had this conversation. "It's going to be crawling with vultures."

"I have a back entrance, remember." I sighed, but nodded. "I'll need the suit."

"It's in evidence. Can't be done." I saw the calculating Batman stare in his eyes.

"Yes it can."

"How?"

"The less you know the better Jim." We walked out of the hospital, he had a surprising spring in his step. Bruce caught me staring, I was trying to understand him - which really couldn't be done. "What?"

"I can't believe that I'm letting you break into my department; hell my office." He shrugged.

"Done it before." I groaned. I remembered the first night I met the Batman. I ended up with my own stapler against my neck, called him just another nut, although he was never 'just' another nut. Sometimes I felt he was the escalation not the criminal he fought each and every night. If I could have paid him; but no Bruce Wayne paid us, for the last five years Batman's money has allowed the cops to chase him around a city he probably knew better than anyone - even me. I laughed only just getting my own irony. Bruce's tilted head showed he thought I might need a head-check.

"Just remembering the night we met. To think I thought you were just another nut."

"I was never 'just' anything." I snorted, so we did understand each other.

"Come on, my place is closer than your manor and it does have a bed in it." I heard the doctor - who had followed us - as he went back into the hospital.

"Let me call Alfred, then you two mother hens can cluck away at my expense."

"I am not a mother hen, Mr Wayne. And Alfred Penniworth does not cluck." I tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible with Bruce Wayne's playboy smile so effectively in place; we got back into my cruiser but as I jawned, Bruce somehow got us to swap places without getting out. He was addimant that he was driving, but I and given how tired I really was; I let him.

* * *

I would always wish I hadn't since Bruce Wayne and driving usually led to speeding and an awful lot of damage to surrounding areas; and this was in one of the less conspicuous cars, as Batman it was even worse - but really I should say better - even though I still wanted that car.


End file.
